


[Podfic] Kinky Retail Professionalism

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of Dira Sudis' There's My Territory [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, POV Outsider, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Kinky Retail Professionalism' by Dira Sudis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>"Hot Not Homeless Prosthetic Arm Queer Guy brought Captain America and Falcon to my goddamn store today."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kinky Retail Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinky Retail Professionalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251638) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Title: Kinky Retail Professionalism

Author: Dira Sudis  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Original Male Character/Original Male Character  
Rating: Teen & Up

Summary:  
 _"Hot Not Homeless Prosthetic Arm Queer Guy brought Captain America and Falcon to my goddamn store today."_

 

Length: 00:08:46  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Kinky%20Retail%20Professionalism.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is 'Contact High' by Architecture in Helsinki.


End file.
